


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [8]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Romance, Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, Hojong-centric, Hoya leaves Infinite, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Work In Progress, implied break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Goodbye hyung."
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, OT7 - Relationship
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	Untitled

**4:27 PM**

"So I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet,huh?"

Sungjong looked up at Sunggyu."What do you mean?"He asked."Told me what?"Sunggyu sighed and rubbed his forehead in visible exhaustion.Sungjong tilted his to the side in confusion."Hyung?What's going on?"Sunggyu didn't even look at him."Did something happen?" 


End file.
